


[Podfic] Seven Ways to Fall Asleep

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock fall asleep together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Seven Ways to Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tartanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartanfics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven Ways to Fall Asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233610) by [tartanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartanfics/pseuds/tartanfics). 



 

  
Length: 33:02  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7vcd2odx1i3et1e/Seven+Ways+to+Fall+Asleep.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/seven-ways-to-fall-asleep) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [In My Veins](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymJvCqECR44) -Andrew Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Podficcer's Note: This is not an error...I AM posting two podfics for today. I have had to bend the concept of an advent slightly because there are more than 25 members of AD (and I am trying to include as many as possible). So, some days will be doubled up on. Enjoy!


End file.
